


Thank You, For Saving Me

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Aqua wasn't sure how to thank him, especially because in her heart, something made her want to kiss him.





	Thank You, For Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> For argument sake, they're both 17-18 :P

_'Sora might have delivered the final blow to release me, but he wasn't the one to save me...not really. That was someone else, and I could never repay him.'_

* * *

After talking with Ven and urging for him to go and rest, Aqua remained on the stairs, her arms hugging her legs as she looked at the stars.

They truly were a sight to admire, much different from the darkness that plagued her for a decade. The way they shimmered in the night, accompanied with the welcoming glow of the moon, Aqua couldn't deny the lingering thought that she'd have to savor the moment in case it was taken from her once more.

She heard a shuffle of feet beside her, but she didn't turn around. She didn't have to. Somehow she knew who it was.

"They're not going anywhere, you know," she heard him say. The ginger touch of a finger trailed across her palm. "And neither are you."

Aqua turned her head away from the stars to look at the guy beside her. He had one arm draped over his knee while his body was twisted to face hers. Her eyes met his bright, blue-green ones; she couldn't look away.

Smiling ruefully, Aqua held her legs tighter. "I have before," she reminded him.

"So have I," he retorted. "Doesn't mean anything."

She broke eye contact to glance at the stairs. "Riku…" she didn't know what else to say.

Instead of his finger, Riku placed his entire hand on Aqua's and leaned forward. His gaze was intense with compassion burning inside them, and Aqua felt the heat.

"I swear to you, Aqua, you'll never have to go back into the Realm of Darkness," he said. "If anyone can relate, I can, and I would never want you to endure that kind of pain and loneliness again."

What he didn't know what that his very touch made Aqua feel any way but lonely. Except she couldn't tell him that; she wasn't sure how. She wasn't sure it was even  _real_.

Rather than make a fool of herself, Aqua met his eyes once more and smiled softly, nodding at his promise. "Okay," she said softly.

Riku's smile was a bit bigger, comforting. "Okay," he replied, his hand squeezing hers.

It was in that moment that Aqua realized how close they were. He was just a swift move away from their foreheads connecting...their lips touching...just a swift move away…

Aqua blinked the bad thought away, breathing heavier in the process. She leaned back a little as Riku removed his hand from hers and ran it through his silver strands. He then glanced back at her with an easygoing smile that put her at ease.

Everything except the rapid beating of her heart.

"Thank you," she said, trailing off for just a moment, "Riku."

He gave her a nod in return. "You're welcome, Aqua."

She took a deep breath, tilting her head back so she could look at the sky. Though, she didn't return to her former action of stargazing. Her eyes were closed, as she imagined the twinkle in the stars being the twinkle from a certain guy's blue-green eyes. The wave of guilt she felt for thinking of such a thing was overpowered by the renewed vigor of her heart yearning for something, for someone.

* * *

_'He brought me back in ways I didn't think were possible anymore. His smile, his touch, his encouragement. He was a victim of the darkness too, yet he still held onto the light. And he gave part of that light to me…'_

_'Thank you, Riku, for saving me.'_


End file.
